gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
M.U.G.E.N 10
''M.U.G.E.N 10 ''is a 3D fighting game developed by Warner Bros. Interactive and publisher by Dimps, who co-developed the game with Kickstarter. This is 10th installment in the M.U.G.E.N series. It was released exclusively on the PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox One, on which cross-platform, hardware plaftorms and multiplayer is available. It was released on January 4, 2017. The new game is about 10th installment of M.U.G.E.N series, but the most 10th anniversary, this could be M.U.G.E.N 10, the most gaming years of 1999. Veteran characters arrived the reborn, suprine the MUGEN vs. Freedom Force Universe, about years. Released PC will stay, there need the Playstation 5 and Xbox Two will be created the versions. The new boss named Songbreaker from City of Steam (who was left the game was cancelled). Other update for this game was next to be R.U.G.E.N. The expansion was about M.U.G.E.N 10: Revelations, is the 4D fighting game and all gameplay have changed, 18 players into tournament and ranked match and have been new game mode. Some different is evolution was gain the powerfull.Deathstroke from DC comics appears as a quest character. Plot The history was trouble in M.U.G.E.N 8 and M.U.G.E.N 9 was about Black Heart still with us. When Dr. Hunter is defeated, there only was betrayed is Lucius, he got the relic was inside the Final (who then lost in M.U.G.E.N series). Many years ago, Songbreaker haves plan to clamed into City of Steam, There so long much battlefield and immortals, they are failed to defeat him, without Fat Albert, arrived and can save them and can stop Songbreaker, forever. Characters At launch, 3 veterans will be playable of this game. So lange selection characters. the new ten characters was been 25 fighters confirmed to be began the online in Steam and all veterans will be unlockable. Future characters began in season to going shop and will be supreme. Veterans Characters have all new colors about paint to get customation. The members characters will be ender and unlock some characters in shop and future characters will be released to seasons. Veterans * Omega * Darth Vader * Alien * Slenderman * Jason Voorhess * Twilight Sparkle * Zach * Godzilla * Shrek * Atom * Sonic * Wario * Kyo Kusanagi * T-800 * War Newcomers * Ginosaji * Samus Aran * Bigby * Shantae * Kai * Phantasm * Risky * Fredbear * Regam Macneil * Songbreaker Arenas # Maldina Island # Galatic Empire Headquarters # Warship # City of Smoke # Suburban Nightmare # Jurassic World # The Dark Forrest # Dungeon Throne # Kronchie Villiage # Fredbear's Family Diner # Robot Factory # Dead Snowmotion # Shopping Maul # High School Hell # Swamp Natural # Trophe Cave # Guild World # Xenomorph's Courtyard # Zand Webcloser # Cemetery Scary # Evil Castle # Training Room # Poltania Titanic # Music Festival # Battlegrounds Tournament # West Scooler # Snakbacul Vortex # Plague Inc. # City of Steam # Forgotten Relic of the ParagonsCategory:Kickstarter Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Category:Dimps Category:Video Games Category:2017 video games Category:Hardware Platform Category:Cross-Platform Category:Multiplayer Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Steam Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2017 Category:2017 Games